Episode 62 Übermorgen stirbt Blue Boy
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


**Übermorgen stirbt Blue Boy**

Die Stadt Tucson liegt mitten in der Sonora-Wüste. Die Sommer sind in dieser Gegend außer in der Monsun-Zeit sehr heiß und trocken, die Winter dagegen recht mild. Die Wüste beheimatet relativ kleine Tiere wie Insekten, Vögel und Reptilien, genügsame Pflanzen wie Kakteen, Palmlilien und Mesquite-Bäume - und vor allem Sand. Allmählich geht die Wüste in Grasland über. Dort haben sich Viehzüchter angesiedelt, die neben dem Klima auch noch mit wirtschaftlichen Engpässen, Apachen und Banditen zu kämpfen haben.

Buck und sein Neffe Billy Blue absolvierten am Fuß der Santa Rita Mountains den morgendlichen Kontrollritt. Sie waren auf der Straße von Tucson nach Nogales angekommen, die für ein paar Meilen die Grenze der Cannon-Ranch bezeichnete.

„Mir ist, als würde ich über offenem Feuer geröstet", beschwerte sich Buck. „Noch `ne Stunde im Sattel und ich weiß, wie einem fertigen Steak zumute ist."

„Wem sagst du das?" fragte Blue.

Es war laut Kalender Mitte April, demnach also Frühling. Trotzdem brannte die Sonne an diesem Vormittag ungewöhnlich heiß. Buck hoffte, daß bald etwas Wind aufkam, der Abkühlung und ein paar Wolken mit sich bringen würde.

„Sollte ich nochmal auf die Welt kommen, dann nur als Eskimo", beschloß er.

Sein Neffe brummte zustimmend. „Is `n Wort. Ich zieh zu dir."

Blue malte sich in Gedanken versunken aus, wie er sich aus dem herrlich kalten, tiefgefrorenen Schnee einen Iglu baute, als sein Onkel ihn anstieß und nach vorn zeigte.

„He, Blue, sieh mal da."

Buck hatte einen Reiter entdeckt, der die Uniform der US-Armee trug und eine Flagge oder Standarte in der linken Hand hielt. Jetzt sah Blue auch die Wagenspuren.

Der Mann, der ein Wachposten zu sein schien, wendete sein Pferd und ritt ihnen voraus, um seinem kommandierenden Offizier Meldung zu machen.

„Reiter in Sicht, Lieutenant", hörten sie den Posten sagen.

„Indianer?" fragte der Lieutenant zurück.

„Nein, Sir. Zwei Weiße."

Der Offizier ritt ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Lt. Simon Mulvaney, 7. Kavallerie, _Prescott_", stellte er sich vor, als Buck und Blue ihn erreicht hatten.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?" fragte Blue verwundert. Im Hintergrund sah er einen Planwagen. Ein paar berittene Soldaten standen daneben, die allesamt nicht viel älter als er selbst zu sein schienen.

„Zum Fort Marcy", antwortete Mulvaney. Er warf dem Wagen über seine Schulter einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wir machen 'ne unfreiwillige Pause. Achsbruch. Aber der Schaden ist schon behoben."

„Sowas kommt vor", meinte Buck und musterte das Gefährt kritisch. „Aber der Wagen liegt ziemlich schief. Was haben Sie denn geladen? Etwa Kanonen?" lachte er und fuhr gleich fort: „Man soll sich zwar nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten mischen. Aber offen gesagt, ich finde es etwas kurzsichtig, daß nur sieben Mann den Transport eskortieren. Sagen Sie mal, Lieutenant, ist die Armee knapp an Leuten, oder hat da jemand den Verstand verloren?"

„Colonel Willkamp reitet mit dem Haupttrupp und einem weiteren Wagen übers Flachland", lächelte Mulvaney und wies in die entsprechende Richtung. „Er meinte, das würde die Indianer ablenken, und wir könnten Fort Marcy unbehelligt erreichen."

Buck sah Blue ungläubig an. „Ha! Solchen Blödsinn kann man nur in der Armee glauben," meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Alles fertig, Lieutenant", meldete der Soldat, der zur Reparatur abgestellt worden war. Er warf den Schraubenschlüssel ins Wageninnere und ging zu seinem Pferd. Der Rest der Eskorte hatte schon aufgesessen.

„Viel Glück, Lieutenant Mulvaney", verabschiedete sich Buck.

„Es wird schon schiefgehen", meinte der Offizier leichthin und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Der Trupp setzte sich in Richtung Tuscon in Bewegung.

Buck blickte den Soldaten sorgenvoll nach. „Hast du gesehen, Blue? Der und die übrigen Jungs sind doch die reinsten Milchbärte. Sie stehen auf verlorenem Posten, wenn die Führung versagt."

Blue wußte darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er trieb sein Pferd an und setzte mit seinem Onkel den unterbrochenen Heimweg fort.

Mulvaney war zufrieden. Die Straße war gut in Schuß und hatte kaum Schlaglöcher. Der Wagen lief tadellos. Bei diesem Tempo würden sie das Fort ohne Verspätung erreichen. Plötzlich fielen Schüsse. Reiter preschten von den Bergen auf die Soldaten zu. Ohrenbetäubendes Kriegsgeheul ertönte. Mulvaney sah sich um. Er erkannte die Übermacht des Gegners und befahl die Flucht.

Die beiden Cannons waren noch nicht weit geritten, als sie das Kriegsgeheul und die Schüsse hörten und den entfernten Ruf des kommandierenden Offiziers: „Holt aus den Pferden raus, was ihr könnt!"

„Na, was habe ich gesagt?" schimpfte Buck. Er und Blue jagten zurück, um den Soldaten zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Das ging nicht so schnell, wie Buck es sich erhofft hatte. Die Eskorte ritt ihnen ja jetzt voraus, darum bemüht, den Angreifern zu entkommen.

Die Pferde waren schon bei den ersten Schüssen in Panik geraten und dem Wagenlenker durchgegangen. Sie rasten auf der ebenen Straße viel zu schnell dahin. Der Planwagen kam in der nächsten Kurve ins Schleudern und fiel mit mächtigem Getöse um. Der Soldat hatte gerade noch die Verbindung mit der Deichsel kappen können. Danach war er abgesprungen, um nicht unter dem schweren Gefährt begraben zu werden. Seine Kameraden wehrten die Verfolger so lange ab, bis er sich bei einem von ihnen aufs Pferd geschwungen hatte, dann jagten sie davon.

Als Buck und Blue am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen, war der Spuk bereits vorbei.

„Da rauf, Blue." Buck deutete auf die nahen Felsen. Ihm war klar, daß sie zu zweit gegen so viele Feinde nichts ausrichten konnten. Trotzdem erschütterte ihn der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, als sie vom sicheren Versteck auf das Bild der Verwüstung blickten.

„Wir hätten bleiben und ihnen helfen sollen", murmelte Blue.

„Sie haben uns nicht darum gebeten", entgegnete sein Onkel.

„Trotzdem hätten wir nicht einfach weiterreiten sollen."

„Es gibt im Leben oft Dinge, bei denen man sich nicht gleichgültig verhalten sollte. Besonders wenn man weiß, was es für Folgen haben kann. Aber es gibt auch so etwas wie einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, Blue Boy." Buck überlegte kurz. „Das beste wird sein, einer von uns reitet nach High Chaparral zurück, um Hilfe zu holen. Der andere bleibt hier und paßt auf, in welche Richtung sie mit den Waffen verschwinden."

Blue richtete sich im Sattel auf. „Ich bleibe hier, Onkel Buck."

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, Blue." Buck rieb sich das Kinn. Ihm gefiel die Sache nicht.

Blue blieb fest. „Ich verspreche dir, daß ich nichts riskiere."

„Gut. Sei vorsichtig, daß man dich nicht erwischt", gab Buck nach und ritt davon.

Blue stieg von seinem Pferd. Er band Soapy am Gebüsch fest und legte sich neben der Felsnase zu seiner Rechten auf die Lauer. Er zog einen Handschuh aus, überprüfte seinen Revolver und steckte ihn wieder weg. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie die Indianer die Kisten auf ihre Ponys luden. Plötzlich nahm sein Gesicht einen verdutzten Ausdruck an. Auf einen Unterarm gestützt, sah er langsam über seine linke Schulter nach hinten. Ein Paar Wildlederstiefel standen neben ihm im Gras. Sein Blick wanderte höher. In den Stiefeln steckten lederne Hosenbeine. Darüber sah er ein ledernes Wams und einen Kopf mit eindeutig indianischen Zügen. Blue blickte nachdenklich von dem Krieger zu dem umgestürzten Planwagen zurück. Ihm dämmerte, daß er ganz schön in der Tinte saß.

Auf High Chaparral ging es ausnehmend ruhig zu. Es war ein typischer Vormittag. Die Cowboys, die noch nicht zur Ablösung auf die Weiden mußten, spielten im Schatten ihrer Baracke Karten oder hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Der wachhabende Cowboy am Tor ging langsam auf und ab. Pedro langweilte sich auf seinem Ausguck. Und Big John saß auf der Veranda und machte seine Buchhaltung.

Victoria kam fröhlich mit einem Eimer in der Hand aus dem Haus, um Wasser für die Küche zu holen. Manolito hatte es sich neben dem Wasserfaß bequem gemacht und schlief. Victoria stellte sich vor ihren Bruder. Sie sah von ihm zu ihrem Eimer und wieder zurück. Mano ließ sich nicht stören. Victoria nahm schließlich selbst den Deckel vom Wasserfaß.

„Manolito, wenn du ein Gentleman wärst, würdest du hier nicht rumliegen, sondern dich erheben und mir helfen."

Mano öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. „Ich wage dir nicht zu widersprechen", entgegnete er träge. „Ein Gentleman würde das tun."

Victoria machte ein spitzbübisches Gesicht. Sie hob ihren Eimer, schüttete Mano das Wasser über den Kopf und fing an zu kichern. Ihr Bruder leckte sich die Lippen. Ihm schien die Abkühlung zu gefallen. Da wurde Victoria böse.

„Weißt du, daß ich mich schäme, einen solchen Faulpelz von Bruder zu haben?" rief sie und knallte den Deckel auf das Wasserfaß.

Manolito verzog das Gesicht ob des Lärms. „Und ich schäme mich, eine so keifende Schwester zu haben."

„Keifen, Manolito?" empörte sich Victoria. "Das verbitte ich mir. Du beleidigst mich!"

„Ruhe, Ruhe, laß mich schlafen," rief Mano.

Victoria nahm ihren Eimer und ging schimpfend zum Haus zurück. „Frecher Bengel. Er kann so charmant und zuvorkommend sein, aber ich bin ja nur die Schwester. Na warte, Bürschchen, beim nächsten Mal, das verspreche ich dir, da kannst du was erleben!"

„Was habt ihr denn wieder gehabt?" fragte Big John. Er saß über seine Bücher gebeugt am Tisch und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

„Was wir gehabt haben?" fragte Victoria von der Eingangstür. „Weißt du, mein Bruder ist nicht nur faul, er wird auch noch unverschämt." Sie stellte ihren Eimer ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Stell dir vor, was er zu mir gesagt hat: ich würde keifen."

Big John sah sie kurz über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Ist das so?" fragte er, noch immer mehr mit seiner Buchhaltung beschäftigt als mit seiner Frau.

Victoria wußte nicht genau, wie John das gemeint hatte, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. „Ich möchte wissen, wann ich gekeift habe," erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

Bevor sie auch noch mit ihrem Mann streiten konnte, rief Pedro: „Da kommt jemand. Ein Reiter."

Die ganze Besatzung von High Chaparral lief zum Ausguck. Selbst Manolito rappelte sich auf.

„Wo brennt's denn, Pedro?" wollte Sam wissen und sah zu ihm auf.

Pedro stellte sich auf seinen Sitz. Er kniff in der hellen Sonne die Augen zusammen. Jemand kam quer über die Weide geritten und bog nun auf die Zielgerade zum Tor ein.

„Es ist Senor Buck", sagte Pedro endlich. „Er reitet wie der Teufel."

„Ist Blue nicht bei ihm?" fragte Big John.

„Nein, es ist nur einer", bekräftigte Pedro. „Nur Senor Buck."

Victoria wandte sich besorgt zu ihrem Mann um. John sah verkniffen drein. Wortlos wartete er, welche Nachricht sein Bruder wohl bringen würde.

„John", rief Buck, sobald er nahe genug herangekommen war, „die Apachen haben einen Trupp Soldaten überfallen."

„Wo?" fragte sein Bruder knapp.

„Oben im Tsinc."

„Wo ist Blue?" drängte Big John.

„Alles in Ordnung", beruhigte ihn Buck und stieg vom Pferd. „Er wartet auf uns."

„Willst du etwa sagen-" fuhr Victoria ihn an.

Buck fiel ihr ins Wort. "Wir haben mit angesehen, wie es passiert ist, konnten aber nicht helfen. Blue ist zurückgeblieben und beobachtet die Apachen."

„Wie konntest du ihn da oben allein zurücklassen?" machte sie ihm Vorwürfe.

„Ich habe ihn nicht dazu gezwungen, Victoria", verteidigte sich Buck. „Blue wollte bleiben. Es war sein freier Wunsch und Wille."

John wandte sich mit steinerner Miene an Sam. „Sag allen bescheid, sie sollen sich fertigmachen."

Sam nickte. „Gut, sir. Aufsitzen, Jungs."

Die Cowboys gingen zu ihren Pferden. Buck blickte die anderen beiden an. Victoria war den Tränen nahe. Und auch Mano machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht.

Big John wandte sich betont ruhig an seinen Bruder. „Buck, es war ein Fehler von dir. Du hättest den Jungen nicht alleinlassen dürfen."

„Mach 'n Punkt, John. Den Jungen?" Buck sah ihn ungläubig an. „Der hat vielleicht mehr Mumm in den Knochen als mancher von uns. Und was blieb mir denn übrig?"

Victoria trat auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Weste. „Du hättest es ihm verbieten müssen."

Buck seufzte. „Victoria", sagte er gedehnt, aber seine Schwägerin wandte sich ab und ging mit ihrem Mann ins Haus. Buck stand nun ganz allein auf dem Hof. Frustriert _hieb er sich in die Hand_.

Mano kam zu ihm. „Apachen, hm?" fragte er. „Weißt du das genau?"

Buck holte tief Luft und schloß kurz die Augen. „Wir sind nicht blind, Mano," sagte er gekränkt.

„Schon gut, schon gut", beschwichtigte ihn der Schwager. Aber eine Frage mußte er noch stellen. „Cochises Leute?"

„Vielleicht, wäre möglich", sagte Buck niedergeschlagen. „Vielleicht waren's auch andere. Das war ein gefundenes Fressen."

„Was meinst du damit?" hakte Mano nach.

Buck legte los. „Sieben Männer bewachen einen Wagen mit Waffen und Munition. Darauf kann nur so ein beschränkter Schreibtischhengst-" Er wechselte die Denkrichtung, als er sah, daß Joe sein Pferd zu ihnen geführt hatte, um mitzuhören und nun Anstalten machte aufzusteigen. „Joe", wandte Buck sich an den Cowboy, „im Flachland von Tsinc is 'ne Militärkolonne unterwegs. Sag denen, was vorgefallen ist."

„In Ordnung", bestätigte Joe und ritt los.

Gleich darauf gab Big John das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. „Also, Jungs, dann wollen wir."

Buck ritt voran. Der wachhabende Cowboy schloß das Tor hinter dem Suchtrupp. Victoria stand im Hof und sah den Männern besorgt nach.

Buck führte sie zum Gebirge. „Da oben ist er, oben in den Felsen", beteuerte er und führt sie den Pfad hinauf. Als Blue auf seine Rufe nicht antwortete, wurde Buck doch nervös. „Da wollte er jedenfalls warten."

Big John suchte inzwischen die Gegend mit den Augen ab. Außer dem qualmenden Wagen auf der Ebene unter ihnen bemerkte er nichts Ungewöhnliches. Schließlich ritt er weiter. Nach drei Schritten hielt er wieder an. Er hatte Blues Handschuh entdeckt. John hielt ihn seinem Bruder unter die Nase. „Blue war hier."

Buck sah ihn schuldbewußt an. „Ich weiß, ich hab 'n Fehler gemacht. Muß 'n Brett vorm Kopf gehabt haben."

John wandte sich zu Sam um. „Laß die Männer ausschwärmen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück. Vielleicht finden sie Spuren."

„In Ordnung, Sir", erwiderte der Vorarbeiter, dann wandte er sich an die Cowboys. „Pedro, du und noch ein paar reiten mit mir. Die übrigen verteilen sich. Unten treffen wir uns dann wieder."

Die Männer ritten los. Nur Mano blieb zurück. Er blickte nachdenklich auf die Ebene hinab. „John", entfuhr es ihm nach einer Weile. „Ich reite mal da runter, wo der Wagen angegriffen worden ist."

„Meinst du, er ist da hingeritten?" fragte Big John seinen Schwager.

„Oh nein, Blue ist doch nicht lebensmüde," erwiderte Manolito stockend. „Ich, ähm- ich möchte mich nur mal ein bißchen umsehen. Adios."

John nickte kurz, und Mano ritt hinunter.

Big John sah seinen Bruder an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte Buck. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, rückte mit einer Hand seinen Hut zurecht und sagte nichts.

Mano ritt einmal um den qualmenden Wagen herum. Er fand tatsächlich eine Spur, die er für Wert hielt, genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Buck und John warteten auf der Felsnase darauf, was die anderen finden würden. Als Buck das Schweigen nicht länger ertragen konnte, wandte er sich seufzend an seinen Bruder. „Stimmt schon, was die Leute immer sagen. Gegen Dummheit ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Ich habe so viele Jahre auf dem Buckel und benehme mich, als ob mir der Verstand eingefroren wäre."

Big John blickte wortlos zur Seite.

Bevor das Schweigen noch drückender werden konnte, kam Sam angeritten. „Mr. Cannon. Wir haben hier oben Spuren gefunden, die nach Osten führen. Nach den Fußspuren ist Blue dabei."

„Apachen?" fragte John knapp.

Der Vorarbeiter nickte bestätigend. „Ja."

Buck sah John besorgt an. Sein Bruder sagte noch immer kein Wort; er folgte Sam.

Buck trommelte die restlichen Männer zusammen. „He, ihr beiden, kommt zurück. Reitet Big John nach." Dann rief er seinen Schwager. „Mano, wir haben 'ne Spur gefunden."

Manolito winkte. „Reitet schon vor. Ich hole euch ein, bin gleich zurück."

Buck sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Mano wußte, was er tat. Buck hatte kein Recht, sich einzumischen und falsche Ratschläge zu geben.

Mano wartete, bis die anderen außer Sicht waren. Dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Big John hielt am Fuße des Gebirges an. „Die Spur führt zum Horsehead Canyon," gab er bekannt.

„Die untersteht Morales' Oberhoheit. Der hat uns doch noch nie Unannehmlichkeiten gemacht", sagte Sam verwirrt.

„Nein, niemals," pflichtete John ihm bei.

„Also das begreife ich nicht", mischte Buck sich ein. „Die haben 'ne Spur hinterlassen, als wollten sie uns auffordern, ihnen freundlichst zu folgen. Warum?"

„Ganz einfach", antwortete sein Bruder schließlich. „Die haben Blue."

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Buck hatte das Gefühl, als ob da noch mehr dahintersteckte, ließ es aber gut sein.

Wenige Meilen später ritten sie in den Horsehead Canyon ein. Links und rechts auf den Bergspitzen stand je ein indianischer Wachposten. Die Schlucht war schmal genug, daß die Wächter jeden, der hier entlang kam, ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen konnten. Die Hänge waren komplett mit Büschen bewachsen und boten weiteren Verteidigern gute Deckung.

John ließ anhalten. Er reichte Buck seinen Revolvergürtel, dann stieg er vom Pferd.

„Augenblick", protestierte Buck, „ich komme mit."

„Nein. Ihr wartet hier", sagte Big John in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und ging den Paß hinauf, der in das Lager führte.

Buck sah ihm nach, dann bedeutete er den anderen abzusteigen. Sie machten es sich im Schatten bequem - nachdem sie ihrerseits Wachposten aufgestellt hatten, die die indianischen Wächter im Auge behielten.

Das Dorf lag in einem Talkessel. Big John lief den Paß auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter und sah die Krieger vor sich. Morales stand einige Schritte vor seinen Leuten. Er erwartete den Rancher mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

John blieb in angemessener Entfernung stehen und machte das Friedenszeichen. „Wo ist mein Sohn, Morales?" fragte er dann. Als sich niemand rührte, wurde Big John ungeduldig. „Wo ist er?" fragte er noch einmal in schärferem Ton.

Der Häuptling trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Kreis der Krieger öffnete sich und gab die Sicht auf Blue frei, dessen Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren.

Big John begann sich aufzuregen. "Morales, ich will meinen Sohn zurückhaben. Was in drei Teufels Namen spielt sich hier ab? Soviel ich weiß, haben wir Frieden geschlossen. Wir waren immer gute Nachbarn. Was ist passiert?"

Morales sah den Rancher ruhig an. „Wir werden beraten."

„Beraten. Wozu denn beraten? Ich will meinen Sohn wiederhaben, und zwar sofort!" verlangte John.

Der Häuptling schüttelte wieder nur ruhig den Kopf.

Big John explodierte. „Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren! Erst überfallt ihr die Soldaten, dann nehmt ihr meinen Sohn gefangen. Damit kommst du doch nicht durch. Wenn die Armee mit euch abrechnet, kannst du die Überlebenden deines Stammes an einer Hand abzählen."

„Wir haben keine Soldaten überfallen", sagte Morales.

„Blue hat euch beobachtet, deshalb ist er ja jetzt euer Gefangener", hielt der Rancher dagegen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte der Häuptling bestimmt.

„Aus welchem Grund sonst?"

„Wir wollen beraten."

Der Häuptling und der Rancher blickten sich schweigend an. Schließlich sah Big John ein, daß sie so nicht weiterkamen. Er gab nach. „Also gut. Laßt meinen Sohn frei, Morales, dann werden wir beraten."

Der Häuptling nickte seinen Kriegern zu. Blue wurden die Fesseln abgenommen. Er rieb sich die Handgelenke und er ging zu seinem Vater.

„Alles in Ordnung, Blue?" fragte Big John.

„Nur ein taubes Gefühl, das ist alles. Wenn du glaubst, Buck ist schuld, daß ich hier bin, dann bist du im Irrtum."

„Darüber reden wir später", erwiderte sein Vater. An Morales gewandt, fügte er hinzu: „Du wolltest, daß wir beraten. Dann fang bitte an."

Aber der Häuptling war noch nicht so weit. „Wieviele Männer sind draußen?" wollte er wissen.

„Zehn", antwortete Big John.

„Bleiben sie draußen?"

„Natürlich. Das habe ich ihnen befohlen."

Morales war zufrieden. „Wir werden beide Pfeife rauchen und beraten."

„Die Pfeife ist doch jetzt unwichtig", sagte der Rancher.

„Erst werden wir Pfeife rauchen, dann beraten." Der Häuptling drehte sich um und ging davon.

John und Blue blieb nichts weiter übrig als ihm zu folgen.

Manolito folgte inzwischen der anderen Spur. Von Zeit zu Zeit stieg er ab, um den Boden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zuerst war er recht schnell geritten. Mit der Zeit aber, als er merkte, daß er seinem Ziel näher kam, wurde er vorsichtiger. Er ritt eine Böschung hinunter, darum bemüht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, und sah plötzlich einen gelangweilten Wachposten vor sich. Der Mann kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Den kauf ich mir, dachte Mano. Er band sein Pferd am Gebüsch fest und schlich sich an. Die Bäume und Sträucher gaben ihm ausreichend Deckung. Als Mano auf Schußweite herangekommen war, zog er seine Waffe.

„Haltung annehmen, amigo." Der Posten stand augenblicklich stramm. Mano nahm ihm das Gewehr ab. „Setz dich in Bewegung", befahl er. Der Mann gehorchte.

Auf halbem Weg hielt Manolito hinter einem Baum an, um die Lage zu sondieren. Er sah Griswald, der eines der erbeuteten Gewehre in der Hand hielt.

„Wie eine Frau", hörte er Griswald zu einem der Banditen sagen. „Weich und glatt, aber es hat den Teufel in sich. Was haben wir alles erwischt?"

Der Mann, der offenbar Griswalds rechte Hand war, zuckte mit den Schultern. „120 bis 150 Gewehre. Und etwa zwanzigtausend Schuß Munition."

„Damit über die Grenze, Sancho, und wir haben für den Rest unseres Lebens ausgesorgt. Wir schnappen uns, was wir wollen: zu fressen, zu saufen und Weiber." Griswald und Sancho grinsten sich an.

Mano hielt den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, sich bemerkbar zu machen. „He Griswald", rief er und freute sich, wie alle in Deckung sprangen. „Qué pasa, hombre? Ich bin's doch, Manolito."

Griswald kam aus seiner Deckung hervor und steckte den Revolver weg. Mano kam ins Lager.

„Na sowas", lachte Griswald, „mein alter Freund Manolito. Wie er leibt und lebt."

„Diese Schlafmütze gebe ich dir ohne einen Peso Belohnung zurück." Mano versetzte dem Wachposten einen Stoß und warf das Gewehr weg. Dann begrüßte er Griswald, der ihn überschwenglich umarmte.

„Hombre", lachte der Bandenchef, „wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen? Vielleicht Jahre!" Er umarmte Manolito noch einmal und versetzte ihm dann übermütig einen Stoß in den Magen. Mano krümmte sich.

„Weich wie Butter", kommentierte Griswald abschätzig. „Nicht so, wie es früher war."

„Amigo", gab Manolito zurück, als er sich etwas erholt hatte, „vieles ist heute nicht mehr so, wie es früher war."

„Meinst du?" fragte Griswald. „Na dann sieh mich an. Ich bin immer noch der alte. Ob ich nun einen erschieße, oder 'ne Kutsche überfalle - oder 'ne hübsche Frau beglücke." Die beiden grinsten sich an. Dann drehte sich Griswald zum Lager um und rief: „Das ist mein Freund Manolito. Durango, Sonora, Chihuahua hat vor uns gezittert. Da sind wir die Herren gewesen."

Mano lachte bestätigend.

„Junge, Junge, das waren Zeiten, was, amigo?" fragte Griswald nostalgisch. „Wo hast du denn rumgelungert? Wenn du wüßtest, wie ich dich vermißt habe. Du hast mir überall gefehlt. Du wußtest immer so hübsche Sachen, wenn wir wieder mal auf dem letzten Loch gepfiffen haben. So war es doch, oder?"

Manolito legte die Hand auf sein Herz und nickte.

„Komm, mein Junge, setz dich hin und erzähl mir, wo du warst." Griswald wies auf einen Vorsprung. Er lag im Schatten eines Baumes genau in Sitzhöhe.

„Sí, amigo", sagte Mano, als er sich niederließ. „Aber bevor wir uns unterhalten, brauche ich was zum Anfeuchten. Meine Kehle ist wie ein Reibeisen von all dem Wüstensand."

„Whisky", rief Griswald. „Eine Flasche Whisky für meinen Freund Manolito! Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte er dann.

„Das will ich dir sagen. Weißt du, Grizzly, du strömst'n Duft aus, der würde Pulver auf dreißig Schritt zur Explosion bringen." Manolito hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Tut mir leid, aber so ist es."

„Ja, du hast recht", warf Griswald lachend ein. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich stinke meilenweit gegen den Wind."

„Zuerst sah ich den brennenden Wagen. Dann sah ich mir die Spuren an - und dann witterte ich plötzlich etwas. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Plan, über den du früher mal gesprochen hattest. Du verschaffst dir Gewehre und lenkst den Verdacht auf die Apachen." Mano sah Griswald vielsagend an.

„Ganz recht. Genauso war es", bestätigte ihm der Bandenchef.

„Ich verfolgte die Spuren also in Richtung Grenze", fuhr Manolito fort. „Ich holte tief, ganz tief Luft - und da bin ich."

„Das seh ich", sagte der andere trocken. „Konntest es wohl vor Heimweh nach mir nicht mehr aushalten, he?"

„Sí, ich war krank vor Heimweh", gestand Mano mit Trauermiene.

Grizzly reichte ihm schmunzelnd eine Flasche Whisky. „Da, trink erstmal. Dann reden wir weiter. Und dann lassen wir uns richtig vollaufen."

Manolito nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Sein Plan schien bestens zu funktionieren.

Auch im Apachendorf war das Gespräch in vollem Gange; die Beratung hatte endlich begonnen. John, Blue und die Krieger saßen im Kreis auf dem Dorfplatz. Der Häuptling stand in der Mitte.

„Wir haben die Soldaten nicht überfallen. Wir haben auch nicht die Gewehre gestohlen. Aber du weißt es wie ich", wandte sich Morales an Big John. „Wer von deinen Leuten wird mir glauben? Sie werden sehen, was sie sehen wollen. Die Soldaten werden kommen. Ihre Feuerwagen werden Feuer spucken. Und niemand fragt nach den Toten. Niemand."

John machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Was Der Häuptling sagte, war wahr. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß Indianer für ein Verbrechen büßen mußten, das in Wahrheit Weiße begangen hatten.

„Meine Männer fürchten sich vor nichts", fuhr Morales fort. „Sie werden sich verteidigen. Ich bin ihr Anführer, ihr Häuptling. Meine Aufgabe ist es, mein Volk vor Not und Gefahr zu bewahren. Ich lasse es nicht zugrunde richten. Ich werde zu Cochise gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Ich werde sagen, wir wollen uns zusammentun. Wir wollen gemeinsam vorgehen, gemeinsam kämpfen, uns gegen den weißen Mann zur Wehr setzen. Cochise wird von mir ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit verlangen. Dieses Zeichen werde ich ihm geben." Der Häuptling zeigte auf Blue. „Deswegen haben wir deinen Sohn gefangengenommen."

Blue sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, dann stand er auf. „Du wirst nie zu Cochise gelangen, das weißt du genau. Du kommst keine zehn Meilen weit, dann sind dir meine Männer und die Soldaten schon auf den Fersen."

„Wir kämpfen bis zum letzten", sagte der Häuptling entschlossen.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen."

„Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl."

„Doch, da ist noch eine Möglichkeit", überlegte Big John. „Ich garantiere dir, daß die Soldaten euch nicht belästigen werden. Wir werden die Banditen ausfindig machen, das verspreche ich dir. Aber wir brauchen Zeit."

Als Morales schwieg, verlegte sich der Rancher aufs bitten. „Das kannst du mir nicht abschlagen."

„Wieviel Zeit brauchst du dafür?" wollte Morales schließlich wissen.

John überlegte, wieviel er verlangen konnte. „Zwei Tage," sagte er und hoffte inständig, daß die Zeit reichen würde.

Der Häuptling nickte. „Zwei Tage."

Big John erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Danke, Morales."

Die Beratung war beendet. Die Indianer erhoben sich. Der Häuptling verschwand in seinem Wigwam, die anderen blieben stehen und hörten zu, was Blue und John miteinander besprachen.

„Wie willst du die Banditen finden?" fragte Blue besorgt.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", antwortete der Rancher.

„Und wo willst du suchen?" fragte Blue weiter

„Das weiß ich genauso wenig", mußte Big John zugeben.

Blue hatte noch etwas auf dem Herzen. „Mach Buck bitte keine Vorwürfe. Es war allein meine Schuld. Es gibt eben Menschen, die können nur bis fünf zählen", lächelte er.

Da mußte auch Big John grinsen. „Blue Boy, mach keinen Ärger", bat er. „Versprich mir das. Ich hole dich ganz bestimmt."

Blue nickte.

Big John drehte sich um und ging. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah zurück. Blue wurde von den Kriegern an einen Pfahl gefesselt. Der Rancher verließ entschlossen das Lager. Er würde die Banditen finden, koste es, was es wolle.

Am Himmel waren ein paar Wolken aufgezogen. Es ging ein leichter Wind, der der Mittagssonne die größte Hitze nahm. Buck schwitzte trotzdem. Er stand neben Sam und beobachtete die Wächter. Er saß wie auf Kohlen.

„Sam", sagte Buck schließlich ungeduldig und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, „wenn John nicht in fünf Minuten aufkreuzt, mache ich denen meine Aufwartung."

„Wer weiß, was die alles miteinander bereden", versuchte der Vorarbeiter ihn zu beruhigen.

„Da kann auch was anderes dahinterstecken", entgegnete Buck besorgt. Just in diesem Augenblick kam Big John zurück. „Na endlich", rief Buck erleichtert und ging seinem Bruder mit dessen Revolvergürtel entgegen.

„Danke", sagte Big John kurz angebunden und schnallte sich den Gürtel um.

„Was ist, John?" fragte Buck. „Haben die Apachen Blue mitgenommen? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Und gesprochen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Buck war verwirrt. „Entschuldige, John. Würdest du uns vielleicht sagen, warum Blue nicht mitgekommen ist?"

„Ja. Steig auf, dann erklär ich's dir. Wir müssen weiter."

„Ja, sofort." Buck zögerte. „Da ist noch etwas. Ein Unglück kommt ja selten allein. Es gibt noch mehr Ärger."

„So? Was denn noch?" brummte der Bruder. Er saß schon im Sattel und wollte endlich losreiten.

„Also, äh, Manolito ist noch nicht aufgetaucht", meinte Buck besorgt. „Er sagte, er würde nachkommen."

Das war vor ungefähr drei Stunden gewesen, überlegte John und machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich auch noch mit Mano zu befassen. Der Schwager mußte selbst sehen, wie er zurecht kam. Im Gegensatz zu Blue war er ja wohl schließlich nicht in Lebensgefahr. Jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig, die Soldaten abzufangen. Zum Glück hatte Buck Joe zu ihnen geschickt. Wenn Joe den Armeetrupp führte, wußte Big John so ungefähr, wo er ihn finden würde.

„Also vorwärts", meinte er und ritt los.

Buck drehte sich zu dem Vorarbeiter um. „Hast du gehört, Sam? Laß aufsitzen."

Sam gab den Befehl an die Männer weiter. „Aufsitzen, Jungs."

Buck sah noch ein letztes Mal zu den indianischen Wächtern hoch, bevor er seinem Bruder folgte. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Griswald steckte den Korken in die Whiskyflasche und stellte sie beiseite. „Sieh mal an, amigo mio, du willst also wieder mitmachen. Du kommst zu uns zurück", sagte er ein wenig abweisend zu Manolito.

„Was denkst du, wie ich mich darauf freue", beteuerte Mano daraufhin umso eifriger.

„Erzähl mir mal, warum."

„Warum?" Manolito zögerte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß Grizzly ihn so ausquetschen würde. „Das will ich dir verraten. Seit über drei Jahren wandle ich auf dem Pfad der Tugend. Und was habe ich dabei gewonnen?" fragte er abfällig. „Ich bin drei Jahre älter, muß schwer arbeiten und bin so arm, wie ich war." Mano runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, ob Ehrlichkeit wirklich das Wahre ist. Ob man nicht dabei draufzahlt, der Dumme ist."

„Also ich sage dir, Ehrlichkeit ist ein Fluch", erwiderte Griswald mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Sie ist was für Beschränkte. Ihr sind mehr Männer zum Opfer gefallen als dem Whisky." Mano lächelte gedankenverloren, und Grizzly ließ die Falle zuschnappen. „Und noch eins, Junge, ich liebe Lügner. Deshalb habe ich dich ja so gern."

Manolito gefror das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah Griswald ernst in die Augen. „Du irrst dich. Du bist auf dem Holzweg, amigo. Dich würde ich niemals belügen."

„Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", hielt Griswald dagegen.

„Ich wüßte gar nicht, warum. Du bist mein Freund. Mein bester Freund."

„Und denen tischt man doch bekanntlich die dicksten Lügen auf, Mano. Die seift man damit ein, stimmt's?"

Manolito verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Ich bin enttäuscht, Grizzly. Du hast mich sehr schwer gekränkt." Er stand auf und ging. Nach drei Schritten hatte Griswald ihn eingeholt und hielt ihn fest.

„Hiergeblieben. Nicht weglaufen, mein lieber, bester Freund. Ich bin zerknirscht, daß ich den Mann beleidigt habe, der mir solche wundervollen Lügen erzählt. Der mir vorschwindelt, wie unglücklich, wie verzweifelt er als Mann mit weißer Weste gewesen ist." Grizzly drehte Mano zu sich herum, ließ ihn aber nicht los. „Das war eine infame, eine ganz gemeine Lüge", zischte er.

„Nein, hombre, war es nicht", beteuerte Manolito. Er versuchte, sich aus Griswalds Griff zu befreien.

„Verkauf mich doch nicht für dumm." Grizzly packte noch etwas fester zu, und Manos Arme wurden langsam taub. „Ich weiß, du hast mir noch mehr Ammenmärchen aufgetischt, du Heuchler, du Schwindler. Und das war der Gipfel deiner Frechheit: du hast es vor Heimweh nach mir nicht mehr ausgehalten, wolltest wieder mitmischen."

„Grizzly, es ist mir bitterernst."

„Jetzt will ich die Wahrheit hören. Wer weiß, daß du hier bist?"

„Niemand, Grizzly." Mano hatte den Verdacht, daß es nicht klug war, das zuzugeben, aber er wußte nicht, worauf der andere hinauswollte.

„Du hältst dich also immer noch für schlau und gewitzt genug, mich reinzulegen."

„Das würde ich niemals wagen", rief Manolito.

„Du lügst wie gedruckt, du dreckiger Lump! Sancho!" Griswald ließ Mano nicht aus den Augen, als er befahl: „Reite mit ihm in die Wüste. Such ihm ein nettes Plätzchen."

„Überleg dir das, hombre." Manolito versuchte mit aller Macht, seine aufsteigende Panik zu beherrschen.

„Soll ich dich zum Abschied nochmal tüchtig drücken?"

„Mein Bedarf ist gedeckt", lehnte Mano ab.

Grizzly drückte ihn an sich. Manolito erfuhr nun am eigenen Leib, daß Griswald seinen Spitznamen zu recht bekommen hatte. Er stank nicht nur wie ein Bär, er war auch genauso kräftig.

„Leb wohl, alter Freund. Wir müssen scheiden." Griswald grinste. „Fröhliches braten in der Wüste."

Manolito wußte, was ihm blühte. Er würde gefesselt in der heißen Sonne liegen und auf das Ende warten - ohne Aussicht auf Rettung, da ja niemand wußte, wo er war. Mano schloß die Augen, damit man seine Angst nicht sah.

„Sancho," befahl Grizzly mit einem Blick auf seinen „alten Freund", „binde ihn!"

Mano erschrak nun vollends. Bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt, daß er Sancho unterwegs irgendwie entkommen konnte. Er erkannte seinen Irrtum und begann sich panisch zu wehren. Grizzly drückte noch etwas fester zu, und Mano bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr. Es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Sein Widerstand erlahmte, und sein Kopf sank schließlich auf Griswalds Schulter. Er spürte kaum, wie Sancho seine Beine fesselte.

Grizzly stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße und ließ ihn zu Atem kommen. Manolito mußte seine ganze Kraft aufwenden, um nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Seine Sinne klärten sich allmählich, aber er zog es vor, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten. Er hörte, wie der Bandenchef rief: „Der verschlafene Wachposten soll das Pferd holen. Unser Gast wird wohl kaum zu Fuß hierher gekommen sein."

Dann spürte Mano, wie Grizzly ihm den Revolvergürtel abschnallte, ihm Jacke und Hemd auszog und seine Arme fesselte. Als er fertig war, stand Macadoo schon bereit. Grizzly legte Manolito quer über den Sattel. „So, Sancho, der macht dir keine Probleme mehr."

Sancho war schon auf sein eigenes Pferd gestiegen. Er nahm Mackadoo beim Zügel und ritt gemächlich los.

Auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Horsehead Canyon und dem ausgebrannten Wagen trafen sie auf die Armee. Sie waren den Soldaten auf dem kürzesten Weg entgegengeritten. Big John war erleichtert. Wenigstens etwas ging an diesem Tage glatt.

Joe hob den Arm als Zeichen, daß die Soldaten anhalten sollten. Er hatte in der sich nähernden Staubwolke die Cowboys von High Chaparral erkannt.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Colonel Willkamp", stellte sich der Colonel dem Rancher vor. „Sehr liebenswürdig von Ihnen, daß Sie mir Mr. Butler geschickt haben, aber ich war schon im Bilde. Die meisten meiner Männer sind durchgekommen. Bedauerlich, die Gewehre und Munition zu verlieren, aber ich werde die Vagabunden fassen. Wenn es sein muß, baumeln wir jeden Apachen in dieser Gegend auf."

Big John war nicht gerade erbaut von dem, was er da hörte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Buck, der zustimmend nickte, wandte er sich an den Offizier: „Colonel, ich möchte ein paar Worte mit Ihnen darüber reden."

John reichte seinem Bruder die Zügel. Er stieg vom Pferd und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Der Colonel folgte ihm.

„Also, was gibt's, Mr. Cannon? Worüber wollen Sie mit mir reden?"

„Die Indianer haben meinen Sohn gefangengenommen. Sobald Sie mit Ihren Männern in den Horsehead Canyon reiten, töten sie ihn."

„Ich bin mir darüber klar, wie Ihnen zumute ist, Mr. Cannon", erwiderte Willkamp. „Aber ich verfolge diese Indianer, die meine Männer überfallen haben, bis zum letzten."

„Morales' Leute haben mit dem Überfall nichts zu tun", entgegnete Big John.

„Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Willkamp erstaunt.

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

„Morales?"

„Ja."

„Und das kaufen Sie ihm ab?" Der Colonel war, gelinde gesagt, skeptisch.

„Ja, das glaube ich ihm", bestätigte Big John.

„Sie glauben einem-"

Der Rancher fiel ihm ins Wort. „Augenblick, Colonel. Kommen Sie mir bitte nicht mit der Leier, einem Apachen ist nicht zu trauen. Das habe ich satt. Ich lebe seit Jahren mit den Leuten. Ich traue ihnen, und sie trauen mir. Sie haben mich nie belogen. Niemals, Colonel."

„Mr. Cannon", legte Willkamp los, „die Armee hat dafür zu sorgen, daß die Apachen ihre Verpflichtungen einhalten. Und das ist eine verdammt schwere Aufgabe. Sobald wir nur ein bißchen nachgeben-"

„Wer hat denn irgendwas von nachgeben gesagt?" warf Big John ein.

„- oder anfangen, ihrem Wort zu trauen-"

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal genau zu, Colonel", explodierte John.

„- sind wir erledigt."

„Morales wußte, daß man ihm und seinen Leuten den Überfall anhängen würde. Er ist fest entschlossen, sich mit seinen Leuten in die Berge zurückzuziehen und sich Cochise anzuschließen. Und wenn die beiden sich vereinen, dann dürfte die Armee sich an ihnen die Zähne ausbeißen."

Willkamp machte nun ein recht nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Gibt es einen Ausweg?" fragte er schließlich.

„Morales hat mir zwei Tage Zeit gegeben", ließ John die Katze aus dem Sack. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Das würde bedeuten?" wollte der Colonel wissen.

„Daß Sie sich achtundvierzig Stunden vom Horsehead Canyon fernhalten."

„Und was ist mit Ihrem Sohn?"

Big John sah Willkamp grimmig an. "Er hat die gleiche Chance. Achtundvierzig Stunden."

„Einverstanden, in Ordnung", nickte der Colonel. „Wir kampieren am Eingang des Canyons, dringen aber nicht ein."

„Danke." Big John war erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er sich der eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen: die Banditen zu suchen.

Während die Armee sich dem Horsehead Canyon näherte, ritten die Männer von High Chaparral zu dem ausgebrannten Wagen zurück. Sie näherten sich ihm diesmal vom Flachland her. John ließ in einiger Entfernung anhalten.

„Es dürfte völlig sinnlos sein, da hinunter zu reiten. Sämtliche Spuren sind beim Kampf zertrampelt worden", meinte der Rancher. Er wandte sich an Sam. „Teilt euch auf. Sucht im Umkreis von 500 Metern. Vielleicht findet ihr dort Spuren."

Der Vorarbeiter traf seine Anordnungen. „Pedro und noch drei kommen mit mir. Die anderen folgen Joe."

John fiel erst jetzt auf, daß Buck auf dem ganzen Weg vom Horsehead Canyon kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich sein Bruder fühlen mußte. Nicht nur, daß er Blue in diese mißliche Lage gebracht hatte, jetzt war er auch noch indirekt dafür verantwortlich, daß sein Schwager und bester Freund verschwunden war.

„Tut mir leid, daß ich dir Vorwürfe gemacht habe", entschuldigte sich John schließlich bei seinem Bruder.

„Es war ja berechtigt", gab Buck niedergeschlagen zurück. Er ritt mit John zu dem ausgebrannten Wagen und sah sich dort halbherzig um. Im Augenblick konnte er nicht klar denken.

Sam ritt mit seinen Leuten an einem kaum zu erkennenden Pfad vorbei. „He, Moment mal", hielt er die anderen zurück und sah sich den Boden genauer an. Dann rief er John zu: „Mr. Cannon, hier! Manolitos Spur", erklärte er, als John und Buck herangekommen waren. „Dieser halbe Abdruck stammt vom Hinterhuf seines Pferdes. Er ist jemandem gefolgt. Die Spuren führen zusammen."

„Also Richtung Süden?" fragte Big John.

Sam brummte zustimmend.

John ritt voraus.

„Ruf die übrigen, Sam", sagte Buck, als er seinem Bruder folgte.

„He, Jungs, kommt!" winkte der Vorarbeiter die anderen herbei. „Wir haben was gefunden."

Sie waren der Fährte etwa eine halbe Stunde gefolgt, als Buck langsamer wurde und zum Himmel blickte. Geier zogen dort oben ihre Kreise, und es wurden immer mehr. Wenn sie so gesellig sind, dachte Buck grimmig, dann haben sie ihre nächste Mahlzeit gefunden. Das konnte ein Beutetier sein, das in den letzten Zügen lag - oder ein Pferd, das gestürzt war und nicht mehr laufen konnte - oder ein verletzter oder anderweitig gehandicapter Mann. Die Spur war vergessen. Die Männer von High Chaparral ritten in gestrecktem Galopp auf die Stelle zu, die die Geier beobachteten. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien, kamen sie dem Schauplatz näher. Und endlich konnten sie auch Einzelheiten erkennen: ein Mann lag mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem heißen Wüstenboden. Seine Hände und Füße waren an vier Pflöcken, die in der Erde steckten, gefesselt, so daß er sich nicht rühren konnte. Ein gelbes Hemd und ein schwarzer Sombrero lagen daneben.

„Um Himmels Willen, das ist Mano!" Buck sprang vom Pferd, noch ehe es richtig stand, und eilte zu seinem Schwager. Mit vier schnellen Schnitten löste er die Fesseln, dann trug er seinen Freund in den Schatten des nächstbesten Gebüschs.

Buck fürchtete, daß sie zu spät gekommen waren. Manolito lag reglos in seinen Armen. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, und seine Haut fühlte sich heiß und trocken an.

„Sam", rief Buck heiser, „bring mir seine Sachen und meine beiden Wasserflaschen. Wir müssen Mano irgendwie abkühlen. Er ist völlig überhitzt."

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da wurde ihm auch schon das gewünschte gereicht. Buck nahm die erste Feldflasche und begoß Mano von Kopf bis Fuß mit Wasser. Dann streifte er dem Schwager das Hemd über und begoß auch dieses mit Wasser.

„Bring mir noch eine Feldflasche", bat er den Vorarbeiter. „Meine sind schon leer."

Sam brachte sie ihm. Dann nahm er seinen Hut und fächelte Mano kühlende Luft zu.

Buck sah darauf, daß die Kleidung nicht trocken wurde, aber mehr konnte er nicht tun. Sie mußten abwarten und hoffen, daß Mano wieder aufwachte. Buck verging die Zeit quälend langsam. Endlich, als er es schon fast nicht mehr aushielt, regte sich Manolito stöhnend und schlug die Augen auf. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht, als er seinen Freund erkannte.

„Buck, wie hast du-" Weiter kam er nicht. Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn, daß es Buck angst und bange wurde. Er beeilte sich, Mano Wasser zu geben. Dann antwortete er, mit dem Daumen zum Himmel deutend: „Die Geier hatten sich da oben zum Abendbrot versammelt. Wir haben uns mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, um vor ihnen hier zu sein. Wie lange hat denn dein unfreiwilliges Sonnenbad gedauert?"

„Wie spät ist es?" Manolito fielen vor Erschöpfung die Augen wieder zu.

„Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, ist es jetzt etwa um fünf."

„Dann waren es drei bis vier Stunden", murmelte Mano.

„VIER STUNDEN?" rief Buck fassungslos.

Manlito riß ob der Lautstärke erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte in das kalkweiße Gesicht seines Freundes.

Buck entfaltete plötzlich hektische Aktivität. Er flößte Mano einen reichlichen Schwung Wasser aus der Feldflasche ein und goß ihm dann den Rest über den Kopf. Gleichzeitig verlangte er eine weitere Flasche, und wenn keine volle mehr da wäre, sollten sie zusehen, wie sie sie wieder aufgefüllt bekämen, aber dalli.

„Buck, ich lebe ja noch", versuchte Mano ihn zu beruhigen.

„Hoffen wir, daß es so bleibt," antwortete Buck grimmig. Er bot dem Schwager erneut die Feldflasche an, und diesmal spürte Manolito seinen Durst. Buck mußte ihm das Wasser rationieren, damit er es nicht zu hastig hinunterstürzte. „Wer hat dich denn eigentlich sozusagen in die Wüste geschickt, Mano?" wollte er wissen.

„Griswald. Ich bin früher mit ihm geritten. Die den Armeetrupp überfallen haben, waren keine Indianer. Das war Griswald. Ich habe mich an seinen Plan erinnert. Und seine Spuren gefunden; Indianerpferde tragen nun mal keine Hufeisen. Da bin ich zu ihm geritten und habe ihm erzählt, daß ich wieder mitmachen wollte. Er hat es mir nur leider nicht geglaubt."

Buck war entsetzt. „Du bist wohl völlig übergeschnappt, Mano. Übrigens schwante mir schon immer, daß du nur Stroh im Köpfchen hast. Jagst allein diesen Spitzbuben nach, du Trottel."

Buck verteilte nun schon die fünfte Feldflasche mit Wasser in und auf Manolito, und der Freund schien sich langsam zu erholen.

Jetzt mischte sich Big John ein. „Was hast du dir denn nur bei diesem Alleingang gedacht? Was hast du denn davon erwartet?"

„Tja, wenn ich das wüßte, John," sagte Mano mit rauher Stimme. „Es- überkam mich einfach. Mir war klar, daß Griswald die Grenze erreichen wollte, und ich habe mir eingebildet, ich könnte ihm das versalzen."

„Du allein, Freund?"

„Ich- ich habe doch schon gesagt, es war nicht besonders klug, aber mutig."

„Es war dumm und mutig", berichtigte Buck.

„Du hast es wieder mal erfaßt", antwortete Mano ihm. Zu Big John gewandt, fuhr er lächelnd fort: „Aber weißt du, wenn alle Menschen klug wären, wo blieben dann die Helden auf dieser Welt?"

„Jemand muß nach Chaparral zurück, um den Wagen zu holen", bestimmte John.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", stoppte ihn Mano. „Ich habe mit diesem Halunken noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

Buck legte den Arm um die Schulter seines Freundes und bemerkte spitz zu seinem Bruder: „Er ist nur halb tot, das paßt dem Helden nicht. Er will es ganz wissen."

„Unsinn, Mano", meinte auch Big John, „du kannst nicht mal reiten."

„Was soll das heißen? Die Sonne hat nicht den Teil erwischt, mit dem man auf dem Pferd sitzt. Außerdem weiß ich am besten, wo Griswald über die Grenze will. Ich kenne eine Bergschlucht. Die durchqueren wir und schneiden ihm damit den Weg ab. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen; wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

„Er hat einen zu großen Vorsprung."

„Nein, John. Er muß erst von den Bergen herunterkommen. Die Packpferde brauchen viel Zeit."

„Du hast ja nicht mal ein Pferd", wandte Big John zu guter Letzt ein. Er war nicht sicher, ob sein Schwager die Strapazen durchstehen würde.

„Das kriegen wir schon." Manolito sah lächelnd zu Buck auf. „Ich reite mit dir."

„Und das macht drei", kommentierte Buck.

„Drei?" fragte Mano verwirrt. „Drei was?"

„Drei dämliche Viecher."

„Oh, gracias." Mano grinste säuerlich.

Big John mußte lächeln. „Also aufsitzen", gab er nach.

„Hilf mir, amigo", bat Mano seinen Schwager. Buck faßte ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn hoch. Manolito kam ächzend und stöhnend auf die Füße.

„Also Mano, dich werden wir wohl nie großkriegen", meinte Buck, als er ihm zum Pferd half.

Manolito blickte ratlos zu Rebel und zögerte. Er war ziemlich sicher daß er reiten konnte, aber er hatte keine Kraft, um aufzusteigen. Er wußte auch nicht, wie er es Buck unauffällig beibringen konnte. Big John durfte auf keinen Fall etwas merken, sonst blies er die ganze Sache womöglich doch noch ab.

„Steig auf, Mano." Buck hielt ihm den Steigbügel. Manolito merkte erst jetzt, daß der Schwager ihm den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Er stellte seinen linken Fuß in den Steigbügel – und warf seinem Freund einen bittenden Blick zu. Buck gab ihm den nötigen Schwung, und Mano saß im Sattel. Er hielt sich kerzengerade, als der Schwager hinter ihm aufstieg.

Buck schob seine Hände unter Manos Armen hindurch und nahm die Zügel. So konnte er seinem Freund Hilfestellung geben, ohne daß es auffiel. Manolito war bei weitem noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm, war aber anscheinend fest entschlossen, die Banditen zu stellen. Buck seufzte. Er war wohl nicht der einzige, der in dieser Sache Gewissensbisse hatte. Er wußte auch, daß er nun würde darauf achten müssen, daß sich sein Freund nicht übernahm.

„Okay, Mano", sagte Buck, „es kann losgehen."

Der Schwager zeigte nach Süden. „In einer halben Stunde sollten wir in der Bergschlucht sein."

Manos Schätzung erwies sich als richtig. Knapp dreißig Minuten später hatten sie den Canyon erreicht. Ein kollektives Seufzen der Erleichterung kam von den Reitern, als sie in die angenehm kühle Schlucht einritten. Buck schlug einen leichten Galopp an, und Manolito lehnte sich schließlich an seine Schulter. Buck hatte den Verdacht, daß das nicht ganz freiwillig geschah. Er nahm die Zügel in die eine Hand, die andere legte er vorsichtig um Manos Taille. Der Schwager umfaßte seinen Arm und drückte ihn kurz. Buck hielt seinen Freund etwas fester, und Manolito entspannte sich.

Nach einer halben Stunde verlangsamte Buck das Tempo wieder, um den Pferden die nötige Erholung zu gönnen. Da bemerkte er, daß sein Schwager am ganzen Leib zitterte. „Ist dir kalt, Mano?"

„Nicht sehr. Mein Sonnenbrand hält mich warm."

„Gibt es hier in der Schlucht Wasser?" fragte Buck weiter. Er hielt es für höchste Zeit, daß sie das Nachtlager aufschlugen.

„In den Seitentälern. Ich habe bis jetzt jedes Mal welches gefunden, aber nie an der selben Stelle."

Buck ließ anhalten und wandte sich an seine Begleiter: „Ich halte mit Mano hier die Stellung. Ihr bildet Zweier-Teams und nehmt euch die Seitentäler vor. Dort gibt es irgendwo Wasser. Ihr füllt eure Feldflaschen auf, dann kommt ihr zurück. Bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr meine gleich mit auffüllen." Er reichte Sam seine Wasserflaschen, dann fuhr er fort: „Und sucht nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz. Aber in spätestens einer Stunde seid ihr wieder da, auch wenn ihr nichts gefunden habt. Dann lagern wir eben hier."

Die anderen zogen los. Buck blieb mit Mano auf Rebel sitzen und hielt Wache.

Manolito war dankbar für die Ruhepause. Er fühlte, daß er den Ritt nicht mehr lange durchgehalten hätte. Als er endlich glaubte, sich genügend erholt zu haben, wandte er sich an seinen Schwager. „Buck, wir können hier nicht übernachten. Wir müssen weiter, sonst holen wir die Banditen nicht ein."

„Du brauchst Ruhe, Mano. Wenn du zusammenklappst und wir uns verlaufen, haben wir rein gar nichts gewonnen. Außerdem können die Lasttiere in der Dunkelheit auch nicht weiter. Die müssen sich ebenfalls ausruhen. Morgen bei Sonennaufgang reiten wir wieder los. - So, und jetzt steig ab. Wir lagern hier", entschied Buck schroff und war schon unten. Mano ließ sich vom Pferd gleiten. Er wäre gefallen, hätte sein Freund ihn nicht aufgefangen.

Buck trug Manolito mehr zur Wand des Canyons als daß er ihn führte und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen. „Was meinst du, wie weit du ohne Schlaf noch kommst? Glaubst du, du kannst fünf Meter schaffen? Oder zehn?"

Mano hörte den scharfen Unterton in Bucks Stimme und sah erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Was ist los, compadre? Ich habe dich noch nie so verärgert gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht meinetwegen."

„Du hast auch noch nie solchen Mist gebaut!" rief Buck. Er legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du hast Fieber. Das überrascht mich ganz und gar nicht. Du hast fast vier Stunden in der Wüstensonne gebraten, hast dir einen ausgewachsenen Sonnenstich eingefangen und willst die Nacht über durchreiten?!"

Manolito senkte den Blick. Sein Schüttelfrost wurde immer stärker.

Buck stapfte zum Pferd, sattelte ab und baute das Nachtlager auf. „Leg dich hin, amigo," forderte er den Schwager auf und half ihm in den Schlafsack. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Nein." Mano schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nur Durst."

Buck legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, die anderen finden Wasser, sonst könnte Griswald sein Ziel doch noch erreichen", sagte er leise. „Big John dreht dich sowieso noch durch die Mangel, wenn er erfährt, wie's dir geht."

„Das braucht er nicht," sagte sein Bruder mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme hinter ihm. „Deine Tirade war nicht zu überhören."

Buck drehte sich um. Die ganze Mannschaft von High Chaparral stand drei Schritte von ihm entfernt da und grinste ihn an. Zehn Hände streckten ihm zehn volle Feldflaschen entgegen. Buck nahm seine eigenen an sich und brachte sie Mano.

„Warum habt ihr euch so angeschlichen?" fragte er, als er seinem Schwager beim Trinken half.

„Niemand hat sich angeschlichen. Du warst so damit beschäftigt, ihm die Leviten zu lesen, daß du uns gar nicht bemerkt hast. Ich muß allerdings zugeben", wandte sich John an Mano, „daß es besser gewesen wäre, dich im Wagen nach Hause zu schicken."

„Er wird es schon schaffen, wenn er es nicht übertreibt," mischte sich Buck ein. Er wässerte einige Stücke Stoff in seiner Schüssel. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Wenn das Fieber weggeht, kann er morgen wieder reiten."

„Und wann schläfst du?" wollte sein Bruder wissen.

„Wenn Zeit ist", antwortete Buck knapp. Dann wandte er sich an die ganze Kompanie: „Wir lagern hier, wie ihr ja schon mitgekriegt habt. Baut euer Nachtlager auf und macht was zu essen, dann haut euch aufs Ohr. Bei Sonnenaufgang geht's weiter."

Buck legte Mano je ein feuchtes Tuch auf Stirn und Brust. „So, amigo. Erst gibt's Wadenwickel, dann gibt's was zu essen, und dann versuch zu schlafen. Wenn du vorher einschläfst, um so besser. Es ist sowieso schon fast dunkel, und die Nacht ist kurz."

Etwa zu der Zeit, da die Männer von High Chaparral ihr Lager aufschlugen, hatte die Armee den Eingang zum Horsehead Canyon erreicht. Colonel Wilkamp ließ anhalten.

„Passen Sie auf, Rogers", befahl er. „Lassen Sie die Männer hier kampieren. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nehmen Sie sich ein paar Mann und gehen in die Berge auf Patrouille. Ich möchte wissen, was Morales vorhat."

„Ja, sir.".

Im Apachen-Dorf brachte die Frau des Häuptlings Blue einen Teller und schob ihm den Löffel in den Mund. Blue schluckte gehorsam, dann beschwerte er sich bei Morales. „Ich bin ein bißchen zu alt, um gefüttert zu werden. Warum läßt du mich nicht losbinden? Ich laufe nicht weg."

„Aus dem Grund sind deine Hände nicht gebunden, Blue", sagte der Häuptling.

„Warum dann?"

„Um meinen Männern Mut zu machen, mein Junge."

Blue sah ihn verständnislos an. „Das begreife ich nicht."

„Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, daß die Bleichgesichter nicht Gott sind, daß man sie besiegen kann" erklärte der Häuptling. „Wenn wir die Kraft dafür aufbringen, wenn wir ihre Hände mit Stricken binden können, dann zeigen wir unsere Stärke."

„Und wenn ihr mich tötet, wäre das ein weiteres Zeichen?" fragte Blue ungläubig.

„Ja, ein Zeichen der Macht", bestätigte Morales.

„Das begreife ich auch nicht", erwiderte Blue.

Morales sah ihn ernst an. „Einen Feind kann jeder umbringen. Aber wem fällt es leicht, einen Freund zu töten?" Damit drehte sich der Häuptling um und ging weg.

Blue senkte den Blick. Soviel Macht wollte er nicht haben.

Manolito war wiederhergestellt. Die Ruhepause, die Kühle der Nacht und Bucks Fürsorge hatten wahre Wunder gewirkt. Er saß hinter seinem Freund auf dem Pferd. Sie waren nun auf der anderen Seite der Santa Rita Mountains angekommen und trafen auf einen Pfad. Es war der Weg, auf dem Grizzly und seine Bande erscheinen mußten. Mano mußte Buck recht geben. Er glaubte auch nicht mehr, daß sie zu spät gekommen waren, um den Banditen den Weg abzuschneiden. Sie hatten zwar in der Dunkelheit rasten müssen, durch die Abkürzung und ihr rascheres Tempo sollten sie aber genügend Vorsprung gewonnen haben. Er hoffte nur, daß Griswald nicht sicherheitshalber einen anderen Weg zur Grenze eingeschlagen hatte.

„John", meinte Buck plötzlich und deutete nach rechts. Er hatte auf dem Weg vor ihnen eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Sie erblickten einen Trupp, der gemächlich herankam.

„Das ist Griswald. Den rieche ich drei Meilen gegen den Wind", sagte Mano. „Wenn der Halunke mich sieht, wird er glauben, ich wär 'ne Fata Morgana."

„Dann werden wir dem Gesindel mal ein paar Steine in den Weg werfen", entschied Big John. „Buck, du nimmst dir ein paar Männer und greifst von hinten an. Aber Vorsicht mit dem Kreuzfeuer. Paßt auf, wohin ihr schießt", mahnte er.

Buck und Mano nickten. John ritt mit seinem Teil der Leute weiter.

„Ich weiß, wie Griswald reagiert", sagte Mano zu Buck, als sie im Rücken der Banditen angekommen waren. „Wenn's hart auf hart kommt, versucht er es immer auf die sanfte Tour. Tut, was John gesagt hat. Ich mach mich selbständig."

Buck nickte. „In Ordnung, Mano. Versuch dein Glück."

Sie stiegen ab. Mano lief auf einen Felsen zu, von dem aus er die Banditen beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. John begab sich inzwischen mit seinen Männern in Position. Buck gab seinem Bruder schließlich das Zeichen, daß sie bereit waren.

„Griswald!" rief Big John den Bandenchef an.

Grizzly sah sich erschrocken um. Buck trat aus seinem Versteck hinter der Bande.

John rief ihn wieder von vorn an. „Widerstand ist zwecklos! Wir haben Sie umzingelt!"

Der Bandenchef suchte nach einem Ausweg. „Vorwärts, in Deckung!" rief er seinen Männern zu.

Die Schießerei begann, als ein Cowboy den ersten von Griswalds Männern vom Pferd schoß. Die Pferde wurden unruhig. Die Banditen sprangen ab und suchten nach geeigneter Deckung, dann erwiderten sie das Feuer.

Manolito schlich sich unterdessen an einem Abhang an Grizzlys Versteck heran. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal Mühe zu geben, besondern leise vorzugehen. Die Schüsse übertönten jedes andere Geräusch. Als Griswald sich aus dem Staub machen wollte, sprang ihn Mano von hinten an. Er hatte zwar nicht so viel Körpermasse wie Grizzly, aber sein Schwung und das Überraschungsmoment reichten aus, um den Bandenchef zu Fall zu bringen. Mano war schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Er nahm Grizzlys Revolver an sich und baute sich lächelnd vor ihm auf.

„Sieh an, wie das Leben so spielt. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir uns wiedersehen", sagte Grizzly, nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte. „Stellt das Feuer ein!" befahl er seinen Männern.

Die Banditen gehorchten. Sie hoben die Hände und traten aus ihrer Deckung. Buck konnte es kaum glauben. Die Männer von High Chaparral kamen ebenfalls aus ihrem Versteck. Sie hielten ihre Waffen zielsicher auf die Banditen gerichtet.

Griswald stand auf. „Hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir uns wiedersehen", meinte er zu Mano.

„Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten", grinste Manolito ihn an.

Die Banditen wurden festgenommen und der Armee übergeben. Während die anderen heimwärts ritten, machte sich Big John auf, um seinen Sohn zu holen.

Morales trat auf Blue zu, der noch immer am Baum festgebunden war. „Ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte der Häuptling resigniert. „Die Bleichgesichter brechen ihr Wort. Die Soldaten kommen."

„Du sagtest achtundvierzig Stunden", erinnerte ihn Blue.

„Das galt nur, wenn die Soldaten nicht kommen", entgegnete der Häuptling.

Blue schaltet auf stur. „Das ändert nichts daran, daß du achtundvierzig Stunden gesagt hast, Morales. Wenn es sein muß, töte mich. Aber halte zumindest mir gegenüber dein Wort, bis die volle Zeit abgelaufen ist."

„Er har recht, Morales", rief Big John. Der Häuptling drehte sich zum Dorfeingang um. John kam von Kriegern bewacht heran. „Du hast von mir verlangt, die Soldaten fernzuhalten. Das ist geschehen. Aber einer ist mitgekommen: Colonel Willkamp."

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte der Colonel.

„Er wollte dir persönlich etwas sagen", fuhr Big John an Morales gewandt fort. „Er weiß, daß deine Männer den Armeewagen nicht überfallen haben. Er hat sich davon überzeugt. Wir haben die Banditen gefunden."

„Ja, Morales", fügte der Colonel hinzu. „Und ich möchte Sie bitten, nicht von hier wegzugehen. Niemand wird Sie belästigen. Wir halten uns an den Vertrag. Sie haben mein Wort."

Der Häuptling nickte. Auf seinem von Sorgenfalten durchfurchten Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

Auch der Rancher lächelte. „Dann wollen wir, mein Junge", sagte Big John und ging auf Blue zu.

„Nein!" stoppte ihn der Häuptling.

Die Gesichter der Weißen verdüsterten sich. Das Lächeln auf Morales' Gesicht wich unruhiger Wachsamkeit. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen hatte sich die warmherzige Offenheit in Mißtrauen verwandelt. Der Häuptling beobachtete Big John und Willkamp genau. Als die beiden sich abwartend verhielten, ging er zu Blue und löste selbst dessen Fesseln. Big John senkte den Blick. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Morales' Autorität zu untergraben. Wortlos verließ Big John mit seinem Sohn und dem Colonel das Apachendorf. Der Häuptling sah ihnen erleichtert nach.

Als Big John und Blue auf die Ranch geritten kamen, wurden sie von Buck am Hoftor erwartet.

„He, Onkel Buck", rief Blue.

„Schön, daß du wieder im Lande bist, Blue Boy", grinste Buck seinen Neffen an.

„Ja, ist ein angenehmes Gefühl."

Blue und John stiegen ab und banden ihre Pferde am Koppelzaun fest.

„Ich habe was auf dem Herzen, Blue, das muß ich loswerden", fing Buck umständlich an.

„Was?" Blue dreht sich zu Buck um. Er sah seinen Onkel verständnislos an.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen", gab Buck zu. „Es war ein Fehler von mir, dich da alleinzulassen."

Blue sah seinen Onkel fest an. „Jetzt will ich dir mal was sagen. Du hast mich nicht zurückgelassen. Du bist nicht verantwortlich. Das war mein freier Wille."

„Ich hätte es trotzdem nicht zulassen dürfen", beharrte Buck. John hörte im Hintergrund aufmerksam zu.

„Schluß mit den Selbstvorwürfen. Wer hat immer gepredigt, ich müsse meine Entschlüsse selbst fassen? Ich müsse auf meinen eigenen zwei Füßen stehen?" Blue sah seinen Onkel vielsagend an.

„War ich das?" fragte Buck. „Ich soll das gesagt haben?"

„Hast du", bestätigte ihm sein Neffe.

„Toll." Buck lachte erleichtert. „Na also. Es hat sich also bezahlt gemacht. He, Big John!" rief er seinem Bruder zu. „Mein Erziehung hat gewirkt. Blue Boy ist ein Mann von echtem Schrot und Korn."

„Hoffentlich hat er nicht zuviel von dir", meinte Big John trocken und ging zum Haus.

Bucks Euphorie legte sich augenblicklich. Bis zum Abendessen hatte er sich aber wieder gefangen.

„Salz fehlt", sagte Manolito und würzte nach. Er hoffte, daß Victoria, die gerade noch eine Ladung Tortillas brachte, ihn nicht gehört hatte. Wenn man ihre Kochkünste kritisierte, wurde sie empfindlich.

„Blue?" Victoria bot ihrem Stiefsohn die frischgebackenen Tortillas an.

Blue winkte ab. „Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Unmöglich."

„Schmeckt dir das Apachen-Essen besser?" fragte Victoria spitz.

„Schlecht war's bestimmt nicht."

„Ich hab's genossen", mischte sich Buck ein und nahm sich gleich vier von den runden Dingern. „Schmeckt wie geschmorte Satteldecke."

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen", verteidigte sich Blue. „Ich fand's gut."

Mano grinste ihn an. „Durchaus verständlich. Du glaubtest immer, es wäre die Henkersmahlzeit."

„Manolito, wie kannst du nur", erboste sich Victoria. „Fang nicht wieder davon an. Das ist vorbei."

„Un momento, was habe ich denn gesagt?" fragte ihr Bruder verwirrt. Dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen, daß es wohl Victoria war, die nicht mehr an die Ereignisse erinnert werden wollte. Mano beschloß, seiner Schwester diesen Gefallen zu tun. „Victoria", begann er, „dein Essen schmeckt mir großartig, wirklich. Fast immer. Aber offen gestanden, heute hast du mit Salz und Pfeffer gespart, Schwesterlein."

Gesicht zur Faust geballt, stellte Victoria entschlossen den Teller neben Buck auf den Tisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Blue grinste. „Mano, ihre Augen funkeln schon wieder. Vorsicht."

Manolito hielt es für besser, das Abendessen zu beenden. „Ich glaube, ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang, Gentlemen. Con permiso."

Victoria kam ihm nach. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Ihr Bruder sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an. „Wie bitte?"

„Was du da eben gesagt hast", wiederholte Victoria.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Manolito", fuhr ihn seine Schwester an. „Ich verbitte es mir ein für alle Mal, mir in Punkto Essen Vorschriften zu machen. Ich habe Paprika, ich habe Pfeffer und Zwiebeln dran."

Big John konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Alles wieder beim alten", meinte er fröhlich zu Buck und Blue. „Alles wieder normal."


End file.
